Princess Daisy
Princess Daisy, or casually Daisy, is the princess of Sarasaland and a supporting character in the Mario franchise. She is a tomboy, something first stated in her debut appearance, Super Mario Land.1 In complement to her name, she has an affinity for flowers. Her attire, special abilities, personal emblems, and general representations are often flowers as well. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom Origin In Super Mario Land, the developers wanted the game to take place in new worlds, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom, and so Princess Daisy was created to fill the damsel-in-distress role for the new setting, Sarasaland[3]. As Sarasaland was named after a type of floral design, Daisy was named after a flower; to match, Daisy has floral accessories in her design[4]. Despite the role she had, Daisy was given the unique description of being an energetic tomboy[1], which would continue to be one of her defining traits in her subsequent appearances. Daisy's appearance has been revised over time. In Super Mario Land, her hair extended past her waist, her crown was red, she had black eyes and jewels, and her dress had a white waistband and dollop pattern. In NES Open Tournament Golf, Daisy sported an athletic minidress, wore yellow slippers, had blue eyes and jewels, and like Peach, she did not wear a crown. Presumably due to graphic limitations in the game, she was depicted with a blue dress in-game, and was also depicted as a blonde, although her character artwork nonetheless depicted her in her usual colors. In Mario Tennis, Daisy's hair was darkened, and she had a darker skin tone in the game's artwork. Daisy wore orange and yellow sneakers in this game, and she did not wear a crown once more; Peach did, however. In Mario Party 3, Daisy wore her full-dress and crown again. Her crown now had a yellow jewel on the front and blue jewels on the sides, and she wore orange heels. In artwork, Daisy's crown was pink and her jewels were blue. In-game, her crown was red and her jewels were green. This appearance was depicted again in Super Smash Bros. Melee; along with the rose crown and green jewels. With the graphical changes from the Nintendo 64 to the GameCube, Daisy's appearance changed further and established a more unique, consistent design for her. Mario Party 4 introduced the standard design still used today. The design reestablished Daisy's light skin-tone, replaced her hair with a shorter style and depicted her with a shorter stature; also new were the gold crown and the dress with orange accents. Personality Daisy is portrayed as a tomboy with an extroverted personality and tough demeanor. She can be described as energetic, cheerful, and confident. When speaking, she uses American slang and has a twang to her voice. She also has a sassy side, often regarded for her wittiness and attitude. Daisy is not as proper or poised as she would be based on her appearance and status as royalty; such as standing with her hands on her hips, exhibiting hotheadedness in defeat, showboating in victory, and showing off to get her way. It has been suggested her choice of colors could reflect her personality, 20 with orange being her favorite.21 Physical description Daisy is a human with blue eyes and long, orange hair with parted bangs and a flip.22 She has average weight and height compared to most characters, being slightly shorter than Peach but taller than Mario, Luigi and Wario, and generally being part of the "Medium" or "Light" weight classes in the Mario Kart series.23 Her eyes are round and large, with each having two, thick lashes on the side. Additionally, Daisy is described as being very young. 24 Daisy is represented by the colors yellow, orange, and green. She usually wears a yellow gown with orange and white accents, wrist-length white gloves, orange high heels, a golden crown, and green jewels surrounded by flower-shaped white rims. 2D Daisy.png Princess Daisy.png SuperMarioParty Daisy.png Bis peach and daisy spin attack by redqueenallison-db2c8aj.gif Peach, Daisy and Carmen.png Peach and Daisy sports new ultra design.png Sports Daisy.png Bowser kidnaps Daisy.png Daisy casuals outfits.png Daisy.png Classic no wait retro daisy by princecheap-daufwvf (1).png Daisy edited with her parasol by orangeprincessdaisy-d489zql.png SML_Daisy.png|Classic Daisy Daisy xmas.png Peach and Daisy bikers.png Doctors Peach and Daisy.png School Daisy.png Mario girls 9th anniversary statement daisy by mcelaire dd0vxms.png DaisySMP2.png Daisy toyland civilian.png Daisy christmas.png 331px-MTA Models Daisy.png dccob3a-29bdc9cf-ca54-41e7-8e65-8c64099b1dc2.png dcrsjh4-17c186d1-2da4-4ae3-a4d5-800c72b51312.png Daisy casuals outfits.png DO6Tzg0WsAASx0I.jpg Peach, Daisy and Carmen.png Peach and Daisy sports new ultra design.png princess_daisy_switch__skirted_version__by_kangaflora_dcsv3aj-pre.png Peach and Daisy bikers.png 893df33b5f9a760eb47e19b0e7daea81.png MSOGT_Daisy_Table_Tennis.png Peach and Daisy Sunshine.png MP3_Daisy_Hey_Batter_Batter_Artwork.png DaisyMarioKartTour.png D8e0a1885b26845e20cfa705d4cdcfe6.jpg|Peach and Daisy Fighters DaisyRuns.png _mmd__princess_daisy_pose_mario_pary_8__dl_______by_boobiim_ddian4f.png Princess Daisy in London.png|Princess Daisy in London MKT_Artwork_DaisyHolidayCheer.png|Daisy Holiday cheer Christmas_Daisy.png|Daisy Christmas Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Smart characters Category:Human Category:Tomboys Category:Adults Category:DX Characters Category:Orange characters